A data processing device (e.g., a personal computer, a laptop computer, a notebook computer, a mobile device such as a mobile phone) may have video files stored therein. The video files may be rendered on a user interface of a multimedia application (e.g., Windows Media Player®) on the data processing device. A user (e.g., a referee in a sports match, television broadcaster personnel) of the data processing device may want to play a video file in reverse on the data processing device in order to determine a course of action based on examining time-specific events displayed through the video file. The user may have to manually move a slider on the data processing device to go to a particular point in time of the video associated with the video file. The aforementioned process may not be smooth and may require unnecessary human finesse, leading to frustration on part of the user.